poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back on Cybertron
This is how the scene Back on Cybertron goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. on Cybertron Delivery Pony: Excuse me, OpThomas. Where do you want all these books from Optimus Prime? Thomas: Give them to Ryan F-Freeman. He'll know where to put them. Delivery Pony: Even the one that's glowin and vibratin? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. That book is glowing and vibrating. book flies out of the bag and lands in front of Thomas. It's pages flip through to Timothy's message Ryan F-Freeman: What does it say, Thomas? Thomas: It's from Timothy. And he's asking for my help. Ryan F-Freeman: You mind if I have a read? Thomas: Not at all. hands Ryan the book and he starts to read Ryan F-Freeman: throat Dear OpThomas Prime. There's something weird about these three new boys at our school. My friends and I saw them singing at the cafeteria and the other students started to argue. I knew that there was something off about them because of those pendants they are wearing. They used them to suck up the strange dark blue mist on the floor. I hope you can help me figure this mystery out. Signed, Timothy. Thomas: So, he really does want me to go back. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. I'll check on my communicator for some research about those three boys.on his communicator Thomas: What does it say? Ryan F-Freeman: According to my communicator, these three boys are sirens, like the Dazzlings. Thomas: Really?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. These boys and the Dazzlings have got pendants around their necks. Thomas: Optimus told me about these guys. They were a group of sirens who tried to take over Cybertron, before the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: They were? Wow. Thomas: Okay. The sirens were beautiful but dangerous cybertronians. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. But, maybe we should tell the others about them? Thomas: Okay. Guys, I need to talk to you. James: That's good, Thomas. What is it you and Ryan want to say? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, James. Thomas: I just recieved a weird message from Timothy. And I think it might have something to do with the Cyber Sirens. Jetstorm: The Cyber Sirens? Thomas: You know, the ones Optimus told me about? Jetstorm: Yes. Thomas, can you let Ryan tell us about them? Thomas: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. The Cyber Sirens were beautiful but dangerous cybertronians. James: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Plus, they have the ability to charm Autobots and Decepticons with their music. But, to obtain this kind of power, they have to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. Percy: You're joking. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not joking, Percy. Percy: Okay. Please continue. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Percy. throat The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became and farther they can spread their dark magic. James: So what? I could've beaten them with my moves. yells Ryan F-Freeman: I know, James. But if the Cyber Sirens sing to you, you'd be under their spell. Just like I was under the Dazzlings' spell. Gordon: Carry on please. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Gordon. If the Cyber Sirens have their way, they would have taken over Cybertron. Thomas: But what happened after that? Were they banished? You know, Twilight says something about Star Swirl the Bearded banishing the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. You're right. throat Well, Optimus' mentor, Alpha Trion won't stand by and let that happen. He found a portal to banish the Cyber Sirens to another world, one that he believed that their power will be lost. Thomas: And that world was probably the same world where Timothy lives with my new friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Thomas. And that's the same world your girlfriend's friends, Cupcake Slash and Contralto lives, in the Equestria Girls universe. Thomas: I have to go back right away. Ryan F-Freeman: And how are we going to do that? Thomas: The Crystal Mirror. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let's go to the Equestria Girls universe and stop the Cyber Sirens! race towards it but bump right into it has mini versions of Crash Bandicoot running around above his human head Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Percy Have you seen Crash? James: The portal's closed, idiot. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, James. Like at the scene when Twilight goes to Equestria and the portal closes behind her in the Equestria Girls movie. James: But it has to be open for you to get from here to there. How are you going to open it. Ryan F-Freeman: his head and the mini versions of Crash Bandicoot disappears Remember how Twilight use the book and the portal opens? James: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll make some upgrades to the portal so Thomas will go to the Equestria Girls universe when ever he wants.out a Rift Engine I think this Rift Engine will do. Percy: Well then, let's try it and see what happens. went to work on the portal and when the dust clears, the portal has a Rift Engine installed and lighting rods on the sides Ryan F-Freeman: It's done. Thomas, if you see Twilight tell her I upgraded the portal with a Rift Engine. Thomas: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: And now, for the book. the book on top of the portal portal opens Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah! It worked! Thomas: Okay. Ready, Percy? Percy: Yes, but Ryan asks me where Crash is. Thomas: He's in the lab. Now come on. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas, normally your friends would come along with you but it will be confusing to have doubles of your friends in the same world. Thomas: Yes, Ryan. I understand. Now, come on, Percy. We'd better be going. Percy: Yes, Thomas.Ryan See you at Canterlot High, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Percy and be sure to say hi to Cupcake Slash and Contralto for me. Percy: Thanks, Ryan. I'll remember. Thomas: We have to get going, Percy. Or our friends will think that we didn't get their message. Percy: Right, Thomas. To Canterlot High and beyond! to the portal Thomas: See you later, everyone. Percy into the portal I hope we can get there in time. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck, Thomas. Crash, may I need you for a moment? Crash Bandicoot: Sure, Ryan. Why do you need me? Is there something wrong? Ryan F-Freeman: Have you heard about the Cyber Sirens? Crash Bandicoot: No, but can you tell me about them? sighs and opens a book Ryan F-Freeman: throat The Cyber Sirens were beautiful but dangerous cybertronians. Crash Bandicoot: Wow, what ability does those three have? Ryan F-Freeman: The same ability as the Dazzlings. Crash Bandicoot: The Dazzlings? Have you met them before, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Crash Bandicoot: Can you tell me how you met the Dazzlings? Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, the Cyber Sirens were banished to another world where Alpha Trion thought their magic would be lost. Crash Bandicoot: That world is in the Equestria Girls universe. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. And now, Thomas has to go back there to stop them. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks for telling me. So, how did you met the Dazzlings? Ryan F-Freeman: I met them in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. You know what their names are? Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze. Crash Bandicoot: Those are very nice names. So, where are they? Ryan F-Freeman: In Equestria. I managed to get them to change their ways. Crash Bandicoot: You did? But how? Ryan F-Freeman: I used my magic. Crash Bandicoot: Used your magic to give the Dazzlings' their powers back? Ryan F-Freeman: And get them to change their ways. Crash Bandicoot: Oh, wow. That's what I did to Captain Hook. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Crash Bandicoot: Before you open a portal to Equestria, can we sing a song? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. Which one? Crash Bandicoot: How about Life Is A Runway. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: 1. 2. 1, 2, 3, 4. Ryan F-Freeman: Life is a runway~ Listen, here's what it's all about~ Life is a runway~ Time to bring what's on the inside out~ Into the light~ Crash Bandicoot: Into the light~ Ryan F-Freeman: Life is a runway~ When you see it my way~ Take all the good inside~ Make it oh so beautiful~ Crash Bandicoot: Fashion is a way to start~ Ryan F-Freeman: Showing what's in your heart~ Don't be shy~ You must know why~ To be able to show that you've got style~ Just do your thing~ Show that you've got some beauty and thing~ Crash Bandicoot: Life is a runway~ Ryan F-Freeman: I'll show you what it's all about~ Life is a runway~ Crash Bandicoot: Time to bring what's on the inside out~ Ryan F-Freeman: Into the light~ Crash Bandicoot: Into the light~ Ryan F-Freeman: Into the light~ Crash Bandicoot: Into the light~ Ryan F-Freeman: Into the light~ Ryan F-Freeman and Crash Bandicoot: Into the light~ Crash Bandicoot: I loved that, Ryan didn't you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Crash. Human Rarity sang this song. Crash Bandicoot: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: All right. Let me open a portal to Equestria for you.his hand and a portal opens up You think you'll be fine with the Dazzlings? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Crash I hope you will help Timothy's new friends when I come and fetch you. Crash Bandicoot: Got it, Ryan F-Freeman. Anything those Cyber Sirens can do I can do better. Ryan F-Freeman: How'd you be so sure? Crash Bandicoot: Because anything that those evil minded villains can do, you can do better. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. Good luck and tell Timothy I said Hi. Crash Bandicoot: Okay. for the portal And remember to say hi to the Autobots for me, okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Crash. See you in Equestria and Canterlot High. Crash Bandicoot: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: May the Force be with you. Crash Bandicoot: chuckles I know where you got that from. Ryan F-Freeman: What would that be, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Star Wars. It's what Obi Wan Kenobi says to Luke Skywalker when he take on Darth Vadar. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for reminding me, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Your welcome. Ryan F-Freeman: See you later, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: You too. into the portal few hours later Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Crash is alright. He won't run into Tirek. James: Oh, forget about the magic-mad trirent. Besides, he was defeated when Twilight and her friends used Rainbow Power on him. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, James. Tirek is imprisoned. James: Yes, yes, yes. But do you remember the time he got out again and was killed by Megatrain? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't know, but can you tell me about it? James: Okay. When Thomas was trying to find his place as a Train-Prime, Tirek got out of Taratus and had Megatrain's ARC with him. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, I remember now. James: And then what happened after Tirek told us about him working Megatrain? Ryan F-Freeman: I know what Tirek had said.out a tape recorder and pressd the play button Tirek: I worked for Megatrain a long time ago. He and I worked to get rid of every Trainbot that ever lived. James: Wow, Ryan. I didn't know you had a tape recorder. Ryan F-Freeman: Shhh. There's more. Tirek: Then I punched him unconscious with my own two horns, took his arc and used it to steal magic continuously. presses the stop button on his tape recorder Gordon: Whoa! I didn't know Tirek said that before he perished. I couldn't believe my eyes when Megatrain blew him up. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gordon. In every adventure he gets revived.a portal open up and starts to suck Ryan into it James: Ryan! into robot mode Don't worry! I'll rescue you! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! It's Nightmare Moon, I knew it! grabs Ryan's hand and tries to pull him away from the portal Ryan F-Freeman: Someone wants my help. James: Well, they're doing it the wrong way. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope it's not Midnight Sparkle. James: However, I'll still get you away from this, Ryan. Even if I have to pull with all my might. Ryan F-Freeman: If I'm going to find out who wants my help, you need to let go, James. James: sighs Alright. go of Ryan's and lets him go through the portal Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I'll be back! the portal closes, James walks back to Gordon Gordon: What just happened? collapses to the floor unconscious Jessica Fairbrother: James! I know.her magic to recover James Jetstorm: Jessica! He's not waking up! Jessica Fairbrother: Oh. her hands Clear! James with her lightning Discord: It's still not working! We have to think of something else and who knows where Ryan is now. Jessica Fairbrother: My grandpa is going to Equestria Girls universe. sighs I'll do mouth to mouth on James. kisses James but he still doesn't wake up Jessica Fairbrother: Ugh. It taste like oil. Give me an Energon cube, stat. Sideswipe: Got one right here. the cube Jessica Fairbrother: Thanks, Sideswipe. Here goes nothing! the cube in James groans and wakes up Jessica Fairbrother: Oh thank God. You're all right. James: All that pulling through the field made me lose most of my Energon which is why I collapsed. Jessica Fairbrother: I knew where my grandfather is going to, James. James: I just don't know what happened. The lights just went out inside my cab. Discord: You were blacked out after you let go of Ryan so he can go through the portal. James: Uh! I'm still a bit woozy but I think I'll be fine. Anyhow, why don't we do something while we're waiting? Jessica Fairbrother: We could watch the Rainbow Rocks movie. James: Good thinking. First one to the loung gets first dibs on the remote. Jessica Fairbrother: Let's do this! joins them, closely followed by Jetstorm. They soon arrive in the lounge where James grabs the remote Jessica Fairbrother: You win, James. James: Like I said, first one gets first dibs and I got first dibs. the television on and the Rainbow Rocks movie comes on Jetstorm: Let's sing with characters. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes